Snow Angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: God has created something new. Something that scares Gabriel so much that he seeks help at his big brother Lucifer. But soon everything turns out to be totally different and that this new something isn't as bad as Gabriel had thought. And soon he learns how much fun he could have with it. And Lucifer loves to show him how to have fun with it...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Another fluffy angel family story which I just had to write down before I would forget the idea again.  
I hope my english in here is okay, since I wrote the full thing in english only.  
I want to see if I have improved my english skills or not.

I hop you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language.

 _ **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you ;).**_

* * *

 **Snow angel**

It could have been such a peaceful day for him.

God had given him the day off from his heavenly work and he had decided to get comfortable on his bed and just enjoy the wonderful quiet time he had for himself.

After a certain time his eyes had become heavier and heavier and he had fallen into a light sleep.

Everything could have been perfect…until the door to his room flew open and crashed against the wall, startling heaven's second oldest Archangel so much that he fell out of his bed.

"Lucifer! Wake up! WAKE UP!" a voice shouted and out of pure reflex Lucifer grabbed the sword that lay next to his bed, making himself ready for a fight, because he thought they got attacked by someone…or something…

But when his eyes fixed the door, all he could see was his little brother Gabriel, who just stood there, with wide eyes and who was looking at him as if the world was about to end any second.

Lucifer didn't like the look in those golden eyes at all and an uncomfortable tingling spread inside his stomach.

Something bad must have happened to heaven that Gabriel interrupted his time off from work and Lucifer was sure that heaven's worriers were already on the move; ready to fight against anything that threatened heaven and their father and he would join in this fight now.

"What happened Gabriel?" he asked and his voice was serious.

"I-I don't know. Something happened to heaven! Come and look at it Lucifer. It's all over heaven!"

By his father!

All over heaven?

It had to be worse than he could imagine!

Without wasting any more time, he followed Gabriel to his door and inwardly he already prepared for the worst.

What he saw in the end, he could hardly believe, let alone understand why Gabriel was freaking out like that.

Slowly, very slowly he let his sword sink and out of the corner of his eyes he could see how his little brother threw a disbelieving look into his direction.

"What are you doing? You have to fight against this!"

The Lightbringers lips twitched up into a smile, which quickly became a broad grin.

"Are you serious Gabriel?"

"Yes, I am! Look at it Lucy! This scary stuff is like everywhere in heaven! It fell from the sky and when it touched my skin it felt cold. So, so cold! It's just scary! This can't be anything good! Fight it!"

And those last two words were too much for Lucifer to handle.

He dropped his sword, threw his head back and roared with laughter.

And his little brother couldn't understand why he was laughing instead of fighting this scary looking something that covered heaven!

"Why are you laughing?"

Oh the despair in his voice.

It was so strong that Lucifer calmed down a bit and stopped laughing.

Meanwhile his little brother was clinging to him as he hid behind him, his eyes still wide with fear.

"Please Lucifer…do something. Make it go away!"

The elder chuckled, kneeled down until he was on high with him and he stroked his hand through his blonde hair to calm him down.

"Why are you so afraid Gabriel? There is no reason to be afraid of it."

"It scares me!"

"You don't have to be afraid of it Gabe. It's totally harmless."

"B-but…but it's cold!"

"It's snow silly, it has to be cold," Lucifer said and his lips twitched upwards again.

The young messenger angel cocked his head to the side and gave his big brother a questioningly look.

"What is snow?"

The older Archangel stuck his hand into the white mass that covered the ground and showed him a handful of it. Said white stuff started to melt in his hand, became water and the confused look on Gabriel's face was getting more and more confused then.

"It's water?"

"Yes, frozen water. It will melt away when you touch it."

"Why?"

"Because our bodies are too warm for it. It will take some time, but it will melt away when it's getting warmer. It's great, isn't it?"

Gabriel didn't answer; instead he reached his hand out for Lucifer and carefully touched the melting snow in his hand. A shiver crept down his spine as the cold of the snow went up his arm and into his whole body, but bravely he let his hand where it was and slowly, very slowly, the fear in his eyes gave way to astonishment.

His brother chuckled and he let the rest of the snow drop to the ground, since it was getting a bit too chilly on his hand by now.

"See? It's not that bad, isn't it?"

"No…"

"I am sorry, what was that? Couldn't quite understand that."

"No it's not that bad…"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear from you."

The Lightbringer gave him a warm smile and Gabriel just had to return it.

"But why did father create this?"

"Because father has created seasons and in one it must be cold. I don't know why though, because he didn't want to tell me when I have asked him. All I know is that this snow stuff is cold and it can be a lot of fun."

"Fun? How?"

A broad grin spread across Lucifer's face and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Do you want to find out?"

Now even Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Fine, but first you need other clothes, because it will be way too cold when go out with a thin robe like this and…why didn't you put your sandals on? Gabriel! I am getting cold myself from just watching you!"

Now it was Gabriel's turn to giggle at the playful but strict voice of his brother.

"I am serious Gabriel. Do you know how cold this snow can be?"

The little messenger shook his head and his giggles became louder when Lucifer grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up.

"No?"

With one hand he held his little brother pressed against his chest, the other disappeared underneath the thin robe the little angel wore and only moments later a shriek cut the air when Lucifer's ice cold hand touched Gabriel's soft and warm belly.

"Soooo cold it is~," he said in a teasing sing-sang voice and he couldn't help but laugh when he saw how his baby brother started squirming around in his grip and how he tried to push his cold hand away from his body.

"Lucy! Stop it!" he shrieked cutely, making the older angel laugh again and he decided to pull his hand back…but not after giving the young messenger a quick tickle, making Gabriel shriek again.

He carefully put him onto his bed, grinning down at him.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun today Gabe. But first I will look for some warm clothes for you…"

An hour later both Archangels were outside and Lucifer showed Gabriel everything he had learned about snow himself. And of course he had made sure that Gabe had it nice and warm, because he had given him an old robe of his own, which was way too big for the little Archangel, but it would be good enough to keep him warm. And he had also given him some old sandals of his, which he had worn when he had been a fledgling himself.

He showed him how he could use snow to build "snow sculptures" (but neither of them were good at it though) and he also showed him where the term "snow angel" was coming from, by letting himself fall into the white mass with his back first. He spread his wings out and moved them up and down, creating a so called snow angel. Gabriel cheered at that and clapped his little hands and of course he wanted to try it out as well. His snow angel was pretty small though, since his wings were still growing, but he liked it anyways.

Lucifer enjoyed the fun time he spent with his little brother, loved to fool around with him and he loved to see how Gabriel's eyes began to sparkle more and more. He liked that look so much more than the look Gabe had given him earlier.

"Hey Gabe, I know another great game we could play in the snow. Do you want to see it?"

The sparkle in the golden eyes of the other angel was answer enough for him.

"Fine, but we need to find another angel to play this game. Come here."

Lucifer took him on his arms again and walked off with him…

In another corner of heaven Archangel Michael was on his way to his room.

He had just been at his father's throne room to get some new orders, but God didn't have any new orders for him and so Michael decided to go back to his room and to relax a bit, since free time like this had become rare for him.

Especially since he had to take care of his younger brothers Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel.

Only God alone knew where his brothers were right now.

He didn't worry much about Raphael, but Lucifer and Gabriel on the other hand…

A life with these two Tricksters was anything but easy.

But he loved them and would always love them; no matter what they would do to him.

The snow beneath his feet gnashed gently as he kept walking and his eyes were fixed on the snowy trees all around him. His father never ceased to amaze him with his creations. Michael loved the snow, loved how it covered every single tree and every little bush in heaven. And he loved to watch how the snowflakes gently feel from the sky…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two angels that were right behind him.

"Hey Michael?"

Heaven's most powerful warrior turned around to look who just called his name, but he didn't even get the chance to see who it was, because when he turned around, something ice cold hit him right into his face, melted and started to seep into his warrior clothing until goosebumps covered his whole body.

Slowly, veeeeery slowly he wiped the melted snow of his face and growled as he could hear amused sounding laughter that had its source right in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he could see Gabriel and Lucifer and the latter laughed so much that he had to clutch his belly by now and that alone was enough to make Michael growl again.

"For real Lucifer?"

"That wasn't mehehehe!" came the laughing reply and tears started to gather in the Lightbringer's eyes when he could see the confusion on his big brother's face.

Michael's eyes went from Lucifer to Gabriel and when the little messenger angel hid behind his big brother, that was all the oldest angel among them had to know.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Gabriel. This won't end good for you."

Of course Michael was just joking; the playful twinkle in his eyes gave him away, but he did a good job with playing the pissed off big brother that was out for revenge, because Gabriel's eyes widened when he saw how the elder took a handful of snow started to form a snowball.

He quickly hid behind Lucifer again, when Michael threw the snowball and instead of hitting Gabriel with it, he hid Lucifer…right into his face.

Needless to say that Michael wasn't aiming at Gabriel from the beginning on…

Now it was Michael's turn to laugh and Lucifer's turn to growl and he shook his head to get the snow out of his face.

Then he glared at his big brother and growled darkly at him.

"This…means war!"

And war it was indeed.

A pretty unfair war, because it was Michael against Lucifer AND Gabriel at once.

He got attacked from all sides, got snowballs hit into his face, against his side, the back of his head, almost everywhere!

But he fought back bravely, tried to throw one snowball after the other at his little brothers and soon the three Archangels were so caught up in their laughter and their silly games, that they didn't notice how the Lord made his way towards them.

Attracted by the laughter of his sons he had made his way towards them, because he wanted to see what was so funny and what made even the oldest and strongest among them laugh like a little fledgling again.

Well he found out quickly…in that moment, when a snowball hit his face…

Silence lay over heaven afterwards and the world seemed to stay still for a moment, when the Lord wiped the snow of his face and directed his glowing eyes at his sons.

And Gabriel was the first of the three who broke into laughter and soon his big brothers joined in the happy laughter that filled heaven once again and even the Lord's lips twitched upwards when these gorgeous sounds reached his ears and warmed his heart to the core.

He stepped forward until he stood right in front of his sons and his eyes fixed Gabriel, because he knew that he had been the one who had thrown that snowball into his face. He knew it from the moment on when the little messenger angel had started laughing at him.

The young Archangel hid behind Lucifer again and was peeking out from behind his hips and giggled when his father was looking down at him. He saw the mischief in the Lord's eyes and he just knew that he wouldn't punish him for what he had done…not for real…

"Come here Gabriel," spoke the Lord and Gabriel obeyed; although very hesitant.

The grin never left his lips when God took him onto his arms and looked right into his face.

Before he directed the word at him, he looked at his way too big robe, raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucifer who just shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his own face.

"Do you think this is funny Gabriel?" he asked the little angel when he looked back into his face and Gabriel just nodded his head.

"Oh really? And do you know what I do to little angels who do such things to me?"

He shook his head and a few giggles already poured over his lips.

Even the Lord had to grin now and he raised his hand and pointed it towards Michael and Lucifer.

"I do _this_!"

And with a flick of his forefinger a huge wall of snow rolled towards Michael and Lucifer and buried both Archangels underneath as it tore them from their feet.

And Gabriel almost exploded with happy laughter when he looked at the spot where Lucifer and Michael were now buried underneath the mass of snow. Only their feet were sticking out from underneath the snow and even God had to laugh at that. Especially when he saw how his two oldest sons tried to get out of the snow and when they did, they looked like two real life snow angels and that was enough to make even God laugh so much that he soon had tears in the corners of his eyes.

It was in that moment, when Raphael suddenly stood there and looked at them with much confusion in his eyes and when he saw the Lord laughing he knew that he had missed something great.

Something very great when he looked at Michael and Lucifer who were still covered with snow and who were laughing their angel's hearts out as well.

"What did I miss?"

Four pairs of eyes were now directed at Raphael and when he saw the mischievous twinkle in his father's eyes and how he pointed his hand at him, he knew that he shouldn't have asked this question.

And soon another snow angel was born…

 **The end**


End file.
